deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:So-Pro Warrior/Commander Shepard vs. Johnny Rico
Commander Shepard The Alliance Marine who became the first Human Spectre and saved the Council and the Citadel from the attack from the rouge Spectre Saren, the Reaper Soverign, and their Geth Army. Johnny Rico The soldier of the Mobile Infantry who became a Roughneck and lead the Mobile Infantry to victory against the Bugs on the planet Klendathu becoming known as The Hero of Planet P. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST! Weapons and Armor of the Warriors M-3 Predator Clip Size 15.png|M-3 Predator M-9 Tempest Clip size 50.png|M-9 Tempest M-8 Avenger clip size 30.png|M-8 Avenger M-92 Mantis clip size 1.png|M-92 Mantis Shepard's N7 Armor.jpg|Sheaprd's N7 Armor Vektor CP1 9x19mm.jpg|Vektor CP1 Morita Mk I Carbine holds 160 rounds.JPG|Morita Carbine Morita III Assault Rifle holds 95-99 rounds with Grenade Launcher.png|Morita Mk III Morita Sniper holds 160 rounds.jpg|Morita Sniper Mobile Infantry Standard Issue Body Armor.jpg|Mobile Infantry Standard Issue Body Armor Battle Notes 5 vs. 5 Commander Shepard and 4 Alliance Soldiers vs. Johnny Rico and 4 Mobile Infantry Battleground *Klendathu Battleground Prologue Rico and 4 Mobile Infantry soldiers are on Klendathu cleaning up an area of Bugs. Commander Shepard and 4 Alliance soldiers are sent to investigate the dissapearance of a Alliance Ship that went missing near the planet. Warrior Notes Commander Sheprd: The Commander Shepard being used is right around the time of Mass Effect 1 meaning that the only foes he has faced are Saren, Soverign, the Geth and all of the bad guys faced in Mass Effect 1. Johnny Rico: This is Johnny Rico after the end of Starship Troopers 1 so he hasn't become a Colonel yet. X-Factors Shepard-Rico 92 Training 86 EDGE Commander Shepard: '''Shepard went through much more tougher training as he was put through the training of the N7 Marines a Special Forces unit. Rico went through the training of the Mobile Infantry which was basic army training. '''95 Combat Experience 82 EDGE Commander Shepard: Rico and his men have gone up against the Arachnids, those bugs are somewhat smart as the Brain Bug gives them intelligence but they are still easy to defeat as they just shoot at the bugs who have to get up close and personal. Shepard has gone up against Saren, Soverign, and The Geth and more, who are more smarter and powerful then the bugs Rico faces. 95 Armor Metallurgy 80 EDGE Commander Shepard: Shepard's armor protects him more often then the Standard issue Body Armor the soldiers of the Mobile Infantry wear that can't even protect them from the bugs. 93 Killer Instinct 97 EDGE Johnny Rico: There is just one thing that every single soldier in the Mobile Infantry including Rico have, and that's Kill every single Bug. Commander Shepard would sometimes try to avoid a fight and avoid killing if he had to depending on the person. 98 Logistics 95 EDGE Commander Shepard: '''While the Morita Carbine and the Morita Sniper are both Morita's in the end and thus share the same type of ammunition. All of Commander Shepard's weapons are the same with the Thermal Clips. '''100 Operational Experience 98 EDGE Commander Shepard: Shepard has been to many different worlds and has experience in each world's environments such as world's with poisonous air, world's with extremely cold and hot temperatures and more. Rico has been to places where they can breath but would not be use to the stuff Shepard has been through. Personal Edges in Weapons and Warrior Close Range EDGE Commander Shepard: '''I don't know a lot about the Vektor CP1 but from what I saw in the movie Starship Troopers 3 it wasn't a good pistol as it didn't do a lot of damage to the Brain Bug. '''Mid Range EDGE Even: '''While the Morita Carbine has more rounds then the M-9 Tempest the bullets that the Morita Fires which are 7.62mm had trouble killing a single Warrior Bug and thus the MI had to put a lot of rounds into the Bugs just to kill one sometimes (unless hitting them in a vital spot). So while it will have trouble penetrating Shepard's Armor it still has more rounds then the M-9 Tempest. '''Long Range EDGE Johnny Rico: The Morita MK III holds 95-99 rounds of 10mm x 50 caselesss so having more ammo then the M-8 Avenger and comes equipped with a Grenade Launcher. Special EDGE Commander Shepard: In this case even though the Morita Sniper has more rounds then the Mantis it fires the same type of ammunition as the Morita Carbine and thus will have trouble penetrating Shepard's armor. The Mantis is known to be a One Shot One Kill Sniper which is why it only requires One Shot. Armor EDGE Commander Shepard: '''The Standard Issue Body Armor the Mobile Infantry has doesn't do a good job off protecting the soldiers from the Bugs. Shepard's armor does the exact opposite and actually does perfect in protecting him from his enemies. Personal EDGE Commander Shepard: Shepard dominates in the majority of important X-Factors and while his weapons don't have the huge magazine sizes they pack the better punch and his armor will protect him much more then Rico's armor The Battle Commander Shepard: Johnny Rico: On the bug planet of Klendathu the Hero of Planet P Johnny Rico and 4 soldiers of the Mobile Infantry are clearing out an area infested with "Bugs". After clearing the area Rico looks up into the sky and notices a strange ship heading to the planet and notice it land nearby. Johnny radios command and asks if they had sent any new ships into the area and command replies "No." Johnny figures that something is up and orders his men to follow him to the landing site of the ship. At the landing site Commander Shepard exits out of the shuttle with 4 Alliance Marines. "Remember men the MSV Wakanda was last reported near this planet called Klendathu. We are here to find the ship and look for any survivors." Shepard said "Sir do we know anything about the ships location, what happened, and the natives of this planet?" A Marine asks "All we know is that the last transmission mentioned something about heavily armed and armored mercs." Shepard replied "Now let's move out!" Shepard said "Sir yes sir." The Marines reply. Shepard and the Marines leave the shuttle and head into the nearby hills to scout for crash site. 4 hours later... Shepard and his men are on their way back to the shuttle as they have found no signs of the wreckage and think that a search from the Normandy would be better. However Shepard orders his men to get behind the rocks and orders the Marine with the M-92 Sniper to aim at the shuttle. The Marines ask what is going on and Shepard replies saying that he saw men near the shuttle. The Marine Sniper looks through the scoop and sees Rico and the 4 Mobile Infantry soldiers searching the shuttle. "Sir what are your orders?" The Sniper asks "They must be mercs but I've never seen mercs with that kind of armor before." Shepard says "Well sir by the looks of it they are well armed and well armored." A Marine says. Shepard nods his head and the sniper takes aim at the Mobile Infantry soldier at the door of the shuttle. "Sir you better take a look at this I've never seen tech like this be..." A Mobile Infantry tries to say but is shot through the head and falls down with a hole through his head . "SNIPER!" A Mobile Infantry soldier yells "TAKE COVER!!" Rico yells Just then another thermal bullet strikes the side of the shuttle and Rico and the Mobile Infantry soldier get behind nearby rocks for cover. "We need a counter sniper." Rico says One of the Mobile Infantry take out their Morita MkI Assault Rifle and attaches a scope to it making a Morita Sniper and looks for the sniper. "I need someone to run out and act like bait." The MI Sniper says One of the MI soldiers volunteers and runs out into the open to another rock. The Alliance Marine sniper sees him and fires but misses but the MI Sniper is able to locate his position and fires at the Alliance Sniper and puts a bullet through his head . Shepard heads up to the Alliance Sniper and grabs the M-92 Mantis and looks for the MI Sniper and locates him. The MI Sniper however kept his eyes on the Alliance Snipers location and fires at Shepard but Shepard is able to duck down behind the rock and quickly locates the MI Sniper and fires putting a thermal shot in his head . Shepard finds the M-92 Mantis out of ammo and orders his men to charge at Rico and the MI soldiers. His Alliance Marines get out of cover and cautiously move towards Rico and the MI Soldiers. Rico sees this and orders his men to open fire and the MI Soldiers return fire with their Morita's. A Alliance Marine with his M-8 Avenger fires at a MI but the MI soldier gets back behind the rock and as the Alliance Marine gets down to reload the MI Soldier stands up and fires uses his Grenade Launcher to fire a Grenade at the Alliance Marine and blow him out from cover . Shepard fires his M-8 Avenger at the MI soldier and is able to hit him a couple a times in the chest , Shepard and his men continue to move up and a Alliance Marine with his M-9 Tempest runs to a rock but a MI soldier with a Morita Carbine jumps out and tries to kill the Alliance Marine but the combination of his armor and kinetic barriers protects him and empties his entire thermal clip into the MI , but as he continues to run Rico sees him and with the Kinetic barrier still recharging he fires a lot of his rounds at the Alliance Marine and kills him after penetrating the shield and armor . Rico falls turns to see Shepard and a Alliance Marine running towards some rocks for cover and tries to fire but finds himself out of ammo and fires his grenade at Shepard and the Alliance Marine. Shepard is blown against a rock but survives but the Alliance Marine is not so lucky and is torn apart . Shepard gets up and sees Rico and fires his M-8 Avenger but Rico gets back into cover and takes out his Vektor CP1 Pistol. Shepard moves towards Rico's position and right as he turns Rico hits the M-8 Avenger up and kicks Shepard in the chest. Shepard loses grip of his gun and tries to crawl towards it but Rico kicks it away and tries to shoot Shepard in the head but Shepard is able to kick Johnny off his feet and makes him lose his pistol. Shepard gets up right as Rico does and tries to hit Johnny in the head but Johnny blocks with his arm and headbutts Shepard in the head. Shepard stumbles back and notices Rico heading for his pistol and goes for his M-3 Predator. Rico picks up his Vektor CP1 and fires a few shots at Shepard but the Kinetic Barrier protect Shepard who pulls out his M-3 Predator and fires 5 shots into Rico's stomach . The Hero of Planet P falls down dead and Shepard raises his pistol in the air and yells in Victory "FOR THE ALLIANCE!!" '''Winner: Commander Shepard Battles out of 5,000 Shepard-Rico 2,741-2,259 Weapon Stats M-3 Predator 55% - 45% Vektor CP1 M-9 Tempest 70% - 30% Morita Carbine M-8 Avenger 49% - 51% Morita Mk III M-92 Mantis 60% - 40% Morita Sniper Expert's Opinion While Rico's gun had more ammo then Shepard's. Shepard brought in the better armor that protected more then the MI Standard Issue Armor. Plus the crucial X-Factors of Training, and Combat Experience brought the win to Commander Shepard. Category:Blog posts